


A Little Medical Kink

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Johnlock Trope Challenge "Post-case Patch Up". http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Medical Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, wish I did. Today has a little more sexy time allusion than previous entries. It's very hard for me to write this sort of thing so I hope it doesn't come as too forced. I was tempted to go further, but it seemed right the way it was.

John had fixed up Sherlock a dozen times after a chase through busy London streets, sometimes he had to do more than he felt comfortable doing in the flat instead of in a medical setting. Today’s injury was much less severe than previous ones had been but john’s hands were shaking as he felt the bruised area around his flatmates ribs. This was the first time he had touched Sherlock since they admitted that there may be something between them.

John was cautious not to let his fingers linger as he traced his fingers over each rib, he tried to hold in the audible gasp that left him as he saw his flatmates muscles stretch as he turned Sherlock over onto his stomach. Here John was straddling the only man he had ever been attracted to, who was half naked, and rubbing his hands all over his back. It was medically necessary that he make sure there were no breaks in the back of the ribs but he felt like he was taking advantage of the situation- Sherlock had admitted that he had some form of romantic interest in John but that he wasn’t overtly sexual and couldn’t promise any kind of intimate contact. 

Once John was sure that there were no serious injuries he wrapped Sherlock’s torso and went to work on the cuts and scrapes that lines the rest of Sherlock’s body, cleaning them as gingerly as possible not because Sherlock couldn’t handle the sting but because he didn’t want to maintain skin to skin contact for any longer than necessary. Well he wanted to, but he knew Sherlock didn’t. Even the normal touches that existed between them had diminished to almost nothing since the revelation. He had just finished putting up his supplies and doing one more (completely necessary) check of Sherlock when he noticed that Sherlock was hard.   
He started to not say anything, he was just going to let it go because he felt like it was just a physiological reaction to all the touching and post chase adrenaline and that Sherlock would probably prefer it that way. 

Sherlock noticed John’s apprehension and took the lead by sitting on his bed and motioning John to come with him. “I guess we know what gets me turned on now. I don’t want to assume that you want this, but I’m seem t have a bit of a medical kink.” he said, his baritone voice almost a growl. John was too shocked to respond verbally but he managed to move closer to the bed, within reach where he could stroke his hands up and down Sherlock’s thighs. He wanted to push him back and have his way with him but he would be patient, he fully intended to take his time and find out more of what turned Sherlock Holmes on.


End file.
